La ultima comedia
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Una ultima comedia en el 2014


La ultima comedia

POV. Emmett

Todos estaban en silencio, ahora tenía que salir, era 31 de diciembre y si no salía a dar el acto no habría dinero para comer algo rico este fin de año.

Salí de detrás de la cortina y vi a todas las personas del restaurante, entre ellos mi familia.

– ¡Hola a todos! Soy payasin osin y hoy vengo a alegrarles el fin de año, en fin, empezare con un par de chistes – Hice mi voz más chillona. Nadie me hacía casi, eso dolía, soy un pinche payaso tengo que hacer que la gente ría.

– En fin, que creen que hace una abeja en el gimnasio… pues zumba… - Sonó el ba dum tsss…. Nadie rio, carajo, no sé qué hacer, a ver… intentemos con otro chiste.

– Vamos con otro chiste, llega un niño con su papá y le dice "Papá, ¿Qué se siente tener un hijo guapo?" y el señor le contesta "no sé, pregúntale a tu abuelo" – Me reí pero nadie parecía hacerme caso, rayos, si no hacía que esto funcionara tendría que buscar otro empleo y yo era un asco en eso, me gustaba más hacer bromas… tal vez debería ser payaso en la calle…

- Bueno, al parecer a nadie aquí le gustan los chistes… - _¡Déjenos comer tranquilos! - _La voz del fondo me desanimo, ok, un intento más, si no funciona, me marcho de aquí.

– Bueno, les haré una pregunta, ¿Alguien sabe los dos tipos de macarena?... nadie… bueno, se las diré, ¡la macarena vertical y la horizontal! – Un tipo de adelante me lanzo una albóndiga de su espagueti y luego otras personas más me empezaron a lanzar comida, suspire, baje del escenario y camine directo a la salida del local, mi familia, ósea mis padres, me siguieron, mis hermanos y mi sobrina no vinieron porque ellos tenían cosas mejores que hacer que trabajar como yo.

Llegue al parque y me senté en un banco de piedra que había allí, mis padres no tardaron en hacerme compañía.

– Emmett… hijo, tal vez deberías tratar con otra vocación, mira, creo que ya está más que claro que ser payaso no es lo tuyo – Mi madre puso su mano en mi hombro, muchas veces ella había tenido que lidiar con mi drama de payaso y cada vez que veía que no resultaba me alentaba, pero creo que esta vez ya no había nada que hacer.

– Mañana yo… - No termine la frase porque una chica vestida de payaso de al redor de quince años se nos acercó.

– Ven conmigo – Su voz era algo chillona pero a la vez suave, tomo mi mano y me llevo con ella al centro del parque, allí había muchos payasos haciendo reír a la gente, me llevo con uno muy flacucho y este me sonrió.

– Sin ti no podemos hacerlo hermano… - Su voz… ¡Era Edward! Mi hermano mayor. Rápidamente pude identificar a los demás, Bella estaba contando chistes malos pero que hacían reír a la gente, Renesmee hacia unas cuantas acrobacias como solo ella sabía hacer gracias a la gimnasia, Alice estaba repartiendo dulces junto a Jasper, su novio y al parecer había venido la hermana de este, Rosalie, era una chica muy bonita.

Me acerque a los niños y empecé a hacerles preguntas con respuestas divertidas, luego me acerque a mi sobrinita y le pregunte.

- ¿Cuál fue tu primer amor? – El desodorante rexona… - ¿Por qué? – Porque no me abandona – Todos rieron…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por esto, de verdad – Todo los miembros de mi familia se me acercaron y me abrazaron.

– No te dejaríamos solo en este año nuevo cuñado – Me dijo Bella.

– Además, sabíamos que en el restaurante te iría algo mal… - Jasper torció la boca al decir esto… no estaba tan equivocado, con solo mirarme se sabía lo mal que lo había pasado.

Rápidamente se escucharon las doce campanadas, ya era un nuevo año, al parecer, mi último acto del año había sido una comedia. Rosalie se me acerco y me abrazo.

– Feliz año nuevo Emmett – Me dijo contra mi pecho.

– Feliz año nuevo rose, espero no tengas planes para el día dos ya que tú y yo tenemos una cita – Ella me miro y me sonrió. – Tenlo por seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiwis! espero les halla gustado el mini one-shot y espero les halla alegrado el fin de año o año nuevo, pero antes que nada... una noticia... este es mi ultimo fic... MENTIRA! quería hacerles una bromita por el día de los inocentes XD (solo los latinos lo entenderán... tal vez) en fin FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE TENGA UN PROSPERO AÑO!<strong>

**Besos :* :* :* :* :***


End file.
